pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/A SoJ UW Farmer
A little on the slow side, having to wait for SoJ recharge between groups. But other than that, it's good. + ℓγssάή 01:13, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :unseen aura + dark escape?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:33, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::you mean fury? btw, maybe try Signet of Judgement for dmg here? as they wont get dmg'd from SoJ when they blinded. Also helps wiv recharge Falrach 13:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::It also helps if you use common sense. BWM only causes blindness for 7 seconds, and you cast SoJ just as those seven seconds are about to run out. With an enchanting mod SoJ lasts 25 seconds. And yes Relyk, I have thought about that, and I'm about to test it now. + ℓγssάή 00:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Upon testing, Mo/A seems the better option; more damage reduction and same effectiveness without having to spend alcohol on farming. + ℓγssάή 01:12, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Damage reduction is better, but the Mo/Rt is a lot less stressful on the run to wastes. Erring Ryft 01:50, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree. It takes a few tried to get used to it, and you have to kill Grasping Darknesses that pop up along the way, but overall it's a better choice to go with Mo/A than Mo/Rt. + ℓγssάή 17:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) can someone help me with this build, I can't seem to get to the smite crawlers, always end up dying on the run :What's your IGN I'll see if I can help. Lyssan55 00:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) shroud of distress instead of soa?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:23, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'll test it out. SoA is primarily for Zealot's Fire but I'm interested to see how SoD works. Lyssan55 00:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Can someone actually show this working? I've just tried about 10times with 35 energy makes it pretty hard to do that chain on grasping, any help? ::There is a video at the bottom of the build page. The Texas Hammer 14:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Failing on the run I suck at the run. I am ashamed to say, but I have probably spent about 15k+ on trying to get it right. I saw on the video that the author stops at the doorway to kill the Graspings, runs past the monsters after passing through the doorway, but Drunken Master is being used. What is the strategy when using Dark Escape? The Texas Hammer 00:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :This may not help you whatsoever, but, you could bring some heros to help clear the chamber. The drops wont really matter as grasps don't drop ectos. You could take some running skills like Make Haste and Windborne Speed on your heros to micro on you. -- 16:10, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I will update the video to the Dark Ecape version soon. Lyssan55 22:07, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::You rock! Don't make start using a spirit spammer instead of this one now ;) The Texas Hammer 22:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Can this be run on HM? (UTC) ::No point. Falrach 22:13, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :I can't seem to get this build to work. The graspings keep interrupting me even while they are blinded. (UTC)